Matthew Rabb
by chymom
Summary: This story is a take on what I had hoped for Harm and Mac with a few twist and truns in it. Part of this is AU but I tryed to stick to the facts of the show. There are two songs in here but they are not the storie. The rateing is T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the JAG people but the rest are all mine. Any JAG show may show up in my work. This is set after show end. I took it a little AU.The songs in here do not belong to me either. "There's a Hero" is Billy Gilman," I Am" is Craig Morgan's.**

**Matthew Rabb **

**Harm and Mac have been married for 13 years today. Mattie was now able to walk with some help from a cane. Her dream of being a Navy pilot went out the window when she hit that plane years ago. However it turned out to be a good thing because she could no longer fly for the Navy. Mattie didn't give up. **

**She became a voice for people who were impaired in one form another. Through her example they could see that life can go on after a disabling incident. They could still have a dream. Mattie had go on to form a lucrative airline business. From time to time she would still let Harm fly for her. Mattie does some of the flying and some of the running of the business. **

**Sometime back Harm had told Mattie that she had now come full circle. She was back to running her own business just like when he met her. Unlike when they met however she now had some school under her belt and the love and support of Harm **_**and **_**Mac now. Not just the two of them but the whole JAG family. **

**Over the years Jen had popped in and out of Mattie's life. Now Jen was out of the Navy and working with Mattie as one of her partners. Jen's husband Victor was now part of Mattie and Jen's security. With his background in law enforcement Mattie had told Jen that she couldn't pass him over for the job. **

**Admiral Aj had gone to be with his little girl. A few years later she was married. Now Aj spent most of his time with his faimly in Italy. From time to time he would drop in with his grandkids and his wife. He had married Marcie again and this time nothing was going to come between them. **

**Harriet and Bud had there ups and downs with all four kids growing up and Bud's leg. Bud had stayed at JAG OPS for the last ten years and in two weeks Bud would be leaving the Navy. He had put in his years and now it was time for his family. **

**Aj was going to follow after his Godfather and be a Navy pilot. Jimmy was following his Godmother and going into the Marines. The twins were wanting to be just like their Dad. At ten years of age they could already tell you about working court cases, interpreting the law, and how to address the judge and coutroom. Bud and Harriet were so proud of all of their kids. **

**Tinner was back at JAG OPS working with Bud. It had come as a surprise to everyone that Tinner came back . He was fitting in. Bud had his own way of doing things and Tinner came in and ended up doing things as Harm had done. It was interesting to see that somethings never change. **

**Harm was sitting at the front table in his home with Mac at his side. There 12 year old twins Matthew and Lorain were sitting beside Harm. Mac was holding their 2 month old daughter who they had named Grace after Mattie. **

**This was the first time in a several years that everyone was together for Harm and Mac's anniversary. Mattie had asked them all there this year. She had been married for a little over 5 months. No one knew yet that in 7 months there would be big changes for she and her husband Jimmy. Mattie had sung for a group before and was use to talking in front of a crowd. So the best present that she could think of to give to her mom and dad was a song with the news of the child. **

**Harm had not liked Jimmy when he first met him. No one was good enough for his little Mattie. As time went on and Harm saw that Jimmy loved Mattie and was not going to purposefully hurt her. Harm started to like him. Mac had liked Jimmy from the start. **

**The dinner had been served and every one was waiting on the dessert when Mattie stood up and asked if she could have everyone's attention. **

**"As you all know, mom and dad are not my only set of parents. Growing up around them I never felt like I was anything but their little girl.They both took me in and loved me for who I was not what I could or couldn't do. There is no way that I will ever be able to thank them enough for the love and respect that they have shown me over the years. "**

**Suddenly soft music began to play. Harm and Mac had tears in their eyes when they heard Mattie start to sing. **

_**There's a Hero by Billy Gilman **_

_**There's a flower in the smallest garden **_

_**Reaching for the light **_

_**There's a candle in the darkest corner **_

_**Conquering the night **_

_**There is amazing strength in a willing hand **_

_**There are victories **_

_**That you've never planned **_

_**There's a hero **_

_**In everybody's heart **_

_**There's a fire inside of everybody **_

_**Burning clear & bright **_

_**There's a power in the faintest heartbeat **_

_**That cannot be denied **_

_**Go on and trust yourself **_

_**You can ride the wind **_

_**You're gonna take your dreams **_

_**Where's they've never been **_

_**There's a hero in everybody's heart **_

_**Go on and trust yourself **_

_**You can ride the wind **_

_**You're gonna take your dreams **_

_**Where they've never been **_

_**There's a hero in everybody's heart **_

**When Mattie was finished everyone was wiping there eyes. Mattie decided then was the best time to let everyone know about her surprise. Harm and Mac were speechless. Mattie was wished well and the party went on. **

**11 years later **

**The whole gang was together again. Jen and Victor had a suprise for Harm and Mac. There oldest boy Matthew who was now 23 years old was a pilot just like his dad. Matthew had been sent overseas to help keep America out of a new war. His plane had been shot down 3 weeks ago and no one had any word yet on what had happened to him. Harm was blaming himself for pushing Matthew to serve and follow in his footsteps. The truth was Harm didn't have to push thats what Matthew had wanted to do. Harm just didn't stop him. **

**Harm and Mac's daughters, Lorian who was now 23 and Grace who was just 11 years old were beside Mac. Harm had not wanted to have this get together today. But after Mattie and Mac told Harm that Matthew would want them to find something to celebrate then Harm had said he would be there. He had promised Mac that he would try to enjoy himself. That was something Harm was finding hard to do. **

**There is one more part to come soon. Any and all feedback is welcome just make it honest is all that I ask. **

**Thanks for reading. Thanks to my proof readers my mom and Andrea. A specail thanks to gabbie. **


	2. Chapter 2

**This is just for fun. I have no rights to the JAG people. Hope you all enjoy the rest of Matthew Rabb. The song in here I am is by Craig Morgan. **

**Matthew Rabb**

**They had just sat down to eat when Jen's phone rang.It was Victor letting her know that there surprise had just landed and they would be there in half an hour. Half an Hour later Victor called to let Jen know that they were there.**

**Matthew had wanted to come in and sing the song that had keep him going the 2 and half weeks he was missing. It was an older song by an artist that was no longer singing but looking through his moms cds. The song talked about being a chip off the old block. Matthews wife Samantha was sitting next to Harm. Samantha had not told anyone yet that she was going to have a baby in 5 months. She had wanted to tell Matthew first. But she new that if he didn't come home in a few weeks she would have to tell Harm and Mac. **

**Samantha's hands were on her stomach. Harm happened to look over at her at about that time and placed his hand over hers. In the 3 weeks that Matthew had been gone Samantha had come to depend on Harm for help getting thourgh the day. So when Harm placed his hand over hers it was taken as support. **

**Harm was about to ask Samantha if her placing her hand there meant what he thought it meant when Victor walked into he room. **

**"I know everyone here missed me right?" Victor had said trying to lighten the mood this was a celebration not a funeral after all. " A few years ago Mattie started a tradition of singing at your annivesary dinners Harm and Mac." Victor cleared his throat then said, "This year I talked to Mattie and told her that I had someone else that would like to do the honors. She agreed to let this person." Everyone was looking at Victor to see if he was going to be the one to sing.When the music started Victor moved to the side so that everyone could see Matthew come ino the room and sing **

_**Craig Morgan's song I Am. **_

_**Am I a believer in what the Good Book's all about **_

_**Am I a good ole boy hangin' at the ole hang out **_

_**Am I a drinker of a cold one now and then **_

_**You Bet I am **_

_**Am I proud of how I've been raised **_

_**Am I getting by on blue-collar pay **_

_**Am I country and willin' to take a stand **_

_**You bet I am **_

_**Am I strong enough to cry **_

_**Am I weak enough to show my tender side **_

_**Am I a rock, am I loved **_

_**Am I tough as nails when push comes to shove **_

_**Am I a chip off the block of my old man **_

_**You bet I am **_

_**Am I a sinner whos not afraid to die **_

_**Am I just like you, baseball and apple pie **_

_**Am I free, livin' in this Promised Land **_

_**You bet I am **_

_**Am I a dreamer with my feet on the ground **_

_**Am I down to earth with my head in the clouds **_

_**Am I a lover, one woman man **_

_**You bet I am **_

_**Am I strong enough to cry **_

_**Am I weak enough to show my tender side **_

_**Am I a rock, am I loved **_

_**Am I tough as nails when push comes to shove **_

_**Am I a chip off the block of my old man **_

_**Am I strong enough to cry **_

_**Am I weak enough to show my tender side **_

_**Am I a rock, am I loved **_

_**Am I tough as nails when push comes to shove **_

_**Am I a chip off the block of my old man **_

_**You bet I am **_

_**O I am **_

_**Am I strong enough to cry **_

_**Am I tough as nails **_

_**You bet I am **_

_**O I am **_

_**Just like my old man **_

**When Matthew finshed Harm was standing in front of him. Matthew has always been closer to his dad, yet friendly and more protcetive of Mac. Harm reached out and took Matthew in his arms and just held on to him. **

**Mac had told Victor and Jen that they could not thank them enough for bringing Matthew back into their lives. **

**"We just went to where Matthew was shot down and then found his clue to where he was.That's all we did. Matthew did the rest.Mac he's a good boy and a great officer. He knew what to do. If he had been anyone elses child they would not have been as prepared as Matthew was." Victor infromed Mac.Matthew went from his dad's arms to his mom's then to his wife's loving arms. The party went on for a few more hours with the talk of how Matthew got home. **

**Later that night. **

**Mac was watching from their bedroom window as Harm was walking around in there back yard looking up into the sky. She was just getting ready to go out to talk to him when she saw Matthew walking towards his dad. **

**Mac and Matthew had talked a little while about how everyone had taken it when he was MIA. Some how Matthew knew that his mom and wife would take it hard. But the one that would take his being MIA the hardest was his dad. Matthew had been right. **

**Harm had gone through the trauma of his dad being MIA and experiencing the feeling of being Missing in Action himself several times during his career But knowing that his son was MIA because of something he had persuaded him to do was more than Harm could handle. Matthew told Mac that because of what Harm and she had taught him he was still with them today. Harm should not feel like it was his fault. **

**That had all been discussed this afternoon and now here was Matthew walking to talk to his dad. Mac decided to give them alittle time alone but if Harm was not back in bed in an hour she was going to come drag him kicking and screaming to bed. The past 3 weeks had been longer at night than during the day for Mac and Harm. Harm would try to lay down with Mac but would not touch her. He was great with the kids and with Samantha but at night Harms guilt came back to haunt him. **

**"Harm you have nothing to feel guitly about"Mac had told him every night for 3 weeks. However the feeling that Harm had pushed his son to his death was more than he could fathom. Mac tried and tried to let Harm know that Matthew was not going to end up like Harm Sr.. Matthew would be home. All Harm could see was that he had killed his son. **

**Matthew walked slowly to stand in front of his dad. "Dad?"Matthew wanted to know why Harm was out here at this time of the night but when he looked at his dads face he lost his question. Harm looked so lost that Matthew was not sure if he could help him. "Dad, I am home. I'm fine.**

**Matthew just stood there and watched Harm walk to the other end of the yard. He took a few minutes to gather his thoughts. Then looking up at his mom and dad's bedroom window, he knew what he needed to tell his dad. "Dad, the song that I sang tonight do you remember it?" Harm shook his head yes. "Dad I meant it. I am so proud of how you raised me. If you and mom had not instilled honor, respect, and that the truth is what matters into me, then I know I would not ll be here. I am as tough as you dad." **

**"Son I have been taken by the enemy and held captive. Your Mom and I know what its like to be somewhere when you know there's little to no hope of ever getting out." Matthew had heard some of the stories of things his parents had experienced during in there time before, during, and afer JAG. "You see Dad, there was and is always hope." **

**Harm was speechless for a minute. "Yes son there is always hope. " Matthew saw that his dad had not changed his expression since he got there. "Dad you and I agree that there is always hope and that I came home safe and sound. Just like you did for all those years. Why is it different?" **

**"Matthew, I had your Mom to come and get me. If she couldn't then she would somehow help out." Matthew spoke up trying to make a point "Like the time she found you in the ocean? Dad, why is this bothering you so badly? I am home safe and sound. Why are you still worried ? It's like you are waiting on someone to come tell you that they found my body?" Harms face fell at that question. "That is it dad is't it? You thought I was going to be like grandpa didn't you? You thought that I was never going to come back and now your afraid that if you fell asleep, when you wake up that I will just be a dream?" **

**Matthew had just sumed up what Harm was feeling today in that one statement. "Son, I don't know what to feel at this point." Harm hung his head a little, not wanting his son to see him cry. In all Harm's life there were few who had seen him cry. **

**"Dad would it help you to understand that I am real if you knew what happened overthere?" Matthew was not sure he was ready to share what had happened to him with anyone, but if it would help his dad to see that he is safe and at home then Matthew would try his best. The whole time Matthew was growing up Harm and Mac had both worked. It wasn't until he was a teenager that Harm and Mac left the service. **

**"Son, I want to know what happened as your father. On the other hand I don't want to know how close I came to losing you. Besides isn't most of that information classifed?" Harm just looked at Matthew and waited for an answer. **

**"Dad, you worked for the CIA, you have been a lawyer, you were a pilot ,you were the JAG. Heck Dad your an Admrial, how much more clearance do you need?" Matthew said it kinda like a joke but he was deadly serious. **

**"When you put it that way son ,I guess your right." Harm stated staring up at the stars instead of his son's face. Matthew had a knot growing in his gut as Harm did. This was not just going to be hard on Matthew to tell but for Harm to hear. **

**Matthew walked to the gazebo that Mac had insisted that they put in the backyard when Matthew was born. Harm noticed that Matthew was more and more like his mother everyday. He had her attitude about life her carefree spirit aas it had been when He first met her . Matthew and Mac took life by the horns and let what would happen, happen. Just remembering how Mac was when Matthew was born was enough to bring a smile to Harms face. **

**"Dad, this will take me a few minutes to get through but please let me get it all out at once then you can ask me your questions and don't tell me you don't have any because I know you do. " Harm knew that his son was right. **

**Letting Matthew start at his own pace, Harm sat beside him and just let him talk. Matthew was shifting his hands in his lap just like Mac does even today when she is nervous. Harm wanted so badly to reach over and take all the pain away from his son. However, this was one burden that he could not help with until Matthew was ready to let him. **

**"It all started about 4 months ago. I was sitting in the ready room for a briefing and this man in a three piece suit walked in with the CAG. " Harm was thinking back to the many times in his career that a man in a three piece suit had showed up and put a wrench in things. As much as he wanted to hate Webb for some of the things that he had put them through he couldn't find it in his heart to do so. Noticing that Matthew had started talking again Harm directed his attention back to his son. **

**"The man in the suit told me that they needed my help to do a fly by of a base in Turkey. I knew that if it was not important they would not have asked me . After what you and Mom have told me about your experiences with Mr. Webb I knew to have a back up plan. My mission was to fly by with another plane and get some shots of the lay out. Everything was going fine until the return trip." Matthew looked so lost. Harm could see hurt, confusion and anger all fighting their way to the surface and once again Harm's heart ached for his son. **

**This time Harm did not fight the urge to pull Matthew's hand into his. Harm had learned early on with Matthew that if he was upset about something, no matter how big the problem was, if Matthew felt either Harm's or Mac's support in just a hand on the shoulder or holding of his hand it would make it easier on him. Matthew took Harm's hand and continued his tale. **

**"We had the shots and were on the flight back to the carrier when I took a hit to my right engine. At least that is what we thought it was. I sent the other plane on with the pictures. She didn't want to leave me Dad, but I knew that I could not risk the pictures not making it to the ship. Mom and you have always taught me that when you start something you need to finsh it. Getting the pictures back was what my wing man or should I say wing woman needed to do. I outrank her so I ordered her back. I know that you have been in that spot before, but right then I prayed harder then I can ever remember having done before, not that I would make it out alive but that she would make it unharmed. Dad does that make since?" Harm knew that Matthew was trying to work through what he had been through so Harm just shook his head yes and waited for him to continue. **

**"From what I remember which is bits and pieces right now. I took another hit to the right engine and then the whole right side was on fire. I had no choice but to land in Turkey. When I got the plane down I got out fast to look at what was going on. I had already let the CAG know were I was and that I was going down. I remembered you telling me that if I ever had to go down to make sure the CAG knew my last set of coordinates and to land the plane if I could. I landed it Dad. I landed and walked away. I let it burn. However I did leave a clue beside the plane. I guess Gunny picked up on it when he got to the plane. " Harm had known that Victor had been away but Harm didn't know that Victor was the one who had helped to find his son. **

**"The landscape is large deserts and mounds and mounds of sand. That is for most of Turkey there are very few places that you can hide. I got lucky Dad I landed in one of the few areas that had large areas of bushes and plants. I never knew how many plants could live with little to no water." Matthew and Harm both laughed at that one. **

**"Dad remember when I was younger and asked you how you and Mom got out of Iraq. I sat tight and waited on anyone to show up. I surveyed what was around me. Then I looked for a way to leave a clue that the Turkish soldiers would not pick up on." Harm was very proud of his son for staying level headed and doing what he did. **

**"I was listening night and day for the my countrymen to come by. I had left my flight suit in the plane. From what I later learned it looked as if I was burned in the plane. That must be why the Trukish soldiers didn't continue to look for me." Matthew took a moment to collect his thoughts. **

**"Bits and pieces will come to you more and more as time goes by son, don't push it. You have been through alot." Matthew had asked Harm not to talk until he was done, but Harm had seen how hard Matthew was being on himself for trying to remember. Knowing that sometimes there are things that happen that your mind wants to forget. Harm knew from his experinces that when your mind and body were ready you wouldremember. But if you push to remember then you would only hinder your progress and become frustrated. **

**"There were a few days that I was not sure what would happen to me. I was not sure that I would see Samantha or you guys again. I am glad now that that time I didn't know that I was going to be a father. Dad, how do I continue to fly knowing that at anytime I could leave Smanatha alone to raise our child. How did grandpa do that to grandma? I know you still flew and still do but you don't go overseas any more. How do I not think about what might happen over here when I am over there? " **

**Harm could see how much Matthew wanted an easy answer to all these questions and the ones that he had not asked yet. "Son, your grandpa knew that there was a chance that he could be shot down but you remember what we talked about when you were younger. He had a duty to fulfill. Your grandpa was a man of his word. If it came to making sure that we were free or he staying home with us and working another job he would always choose to fly son. That's the man that he was. " Harm had always known that his Dad would give his life to keep this land free but like Harm, he never wanted it to come to that. Unfortunately for Harm Sr., that was the cost. **

**"Dad I understand why you and grandpa did it, but how did you do it? Before it was me and Samantha we didn't have to worry much. If anything were to happen to me. I knew you and Mom would take care of her. Samantha understands why I do the job I do. But how do you explain that to a child. How do you tell them daddy was killed so that you could live in the land of the free?" **

**Harm was quiet for a few minutes trying to unravel what he was going to tell his son. "Matthew nothing in life is ever guranteed. I lost my dad at a young age, you know that. It wasn't until I went to Russia with your Mom that first time that I finally let some of the fear and hatred that I had in my heart go. It took more years to let it all go. At times, I still find myself angry at him for leaving me, and grandma the way he did. Then I remember that he gave me something more than he ever would have just by doing that." Matthew looked at his Dad confused. He had known that some times it was still hard even after all these years for his dad to talk about grandpa. **

**"What did he teach you Dad?" Harm smiled and explained "He taught me to look for the truth. The truth is the most important thing. It hurts to know that he left me, but in truth he was honest with me. He had told me that he loved me and also that he wanted to stay with me but that if he stayed with your grandma and me that he would feel like he was betraying the oath he took when he became a member of the Navy." Harm paused to let what he was saying seap in. **

**"Dad I think I understand that grandpa and you wanted to keep us safe but knew that flying was something that you had to do in order to keep us that way." Matthew was starting to see his dad in a new light. "That's one way to look at it." Harm didn't know what else to say. "In answer to your other question it would not matter if you and Samantha had childern or not your Mom and I would and will always take care of them if we are needed to. Son, if you stop doing your job because you're scared, then you're not the man that your Mom and I raised you to be." **

**As harsh as the words were, Matthew could tell that they were said out of love. "Does this mean that Samantha and you are going to make me a grandpa somethime soon then? Is that what I heard you say?" Matthew could not hold back a laugh as he looked at his Dad's hopeful face. "Yes, Dad in a few months there will be another Rabb in the faimly." Harm had not told Matthew that he had thought for a short time that Samantha might be pregnant. **

**"Know this Matthew, I left flying before you and your sisters were born, but even now if I were called back I would go. " That simple statement those twenty- four words give Matthew a new peace. **

**"Dad, thank you. I love you. " Harm stood up and hugged his son. Harm had been told over and over that he was ruled by his emotions and this time was no different. The feeling of holding his son in his arms brought peace to Harm's tattered heart. **

**" I think I am going to go in and see if my wife is ok. She was not happy that I had not talked to you yet and she pushed me out the door to find you. "Matthew said matter of factly. Harm had to smile because that sounded like something not only Samantha would do but Mac as well. "Son, go love your wife." Harm said as he playfully pushed his son in the direction of the house. **

**"Dad, when I came out here tonight I thought I was coming to help you. It turns out that you have helped me. Goodnight, I love you." Matthew walked in the door lighter then when he went out a short time ago. Harm was feeling lighter as well knowing that Mac was upstairs waiting on him to come back to her. The last few weeks had been hard on them both. **

**Mac was laying on there bed when Harm came in to the room. "Are you ok?"Mac asked. Harm didn't respond so Mac sat up to look at Harm. Harm leaned down to kiss her lovingly on the lips. Even after all the years that Harm had loved Mac each kiss made it feel new all over again. Harm pulled back long enough to tell Mac that he loved her, then he proceeded to show her just how much that was. **

**Morning found the Rabb house very active and alive with people from the JAG family coming to see Matthew. Everyone was wanting some time with the newest Rabb hero. Matthew stood and was cordial to every one. When all he wanted to do was spend some time with his wife. The new SECNEV showed up at the home a few hours later to inform them that the pictures that Matthew had made certiain they received had helped to locate not only himself but several others that had been MIA for years. **

_**Epilogue**_

**A few months later Matthew Harmon Rabb Jr. was welcomed into the Rabb family. The JAG family found the reason behind the name interesting. "At least this way we have a Harmon Rabb Jr. that will not cause as much trouble. Harm, however had doubts that his grandchild would be any different then he at that age. Especially after hearing how loudly his cry resounded and seeing how much of a fighter this new addition to the family was already. **

**Thanks for reading this one. Any and all feedback is welcome. I only ask that its honest. **


End file.
